Etzel
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Ursula (Wife) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 17x: Helena Castle (Shadow Dragon) Chapter 9: Sanctuary of Sorcery (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Sorcerer |mirage = |voiceby = }} Etzel is a Sorcerer and is one of the exclusive characters in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is a wandering spell slinger that got caught in during the War of Shadows. He had a wife named Ursula, who died in one of many attacks that Dolhr launched, and all that is left of her is her ring he holds as a memento. Profile Shadow Dragon During his travels, Etzel was captured by General Dactyl. He was held as a prisoner of Helena Castle, a stronghold and key supply fort of Grust and Dolhr, during the events after Marth had reclaimed his homeland, Altea. When the Altean Army began marching towards Helena Castle, Dactyl strips Etzel of his weapon, along with his ring he holds in memory of his wife, Ursula. After giving it a second thought, Dactyl uses the ring as an advantage to force Etzel to fight against the Altean Army, not caring on how experienced he was in combat. After Dactyl is killed, Etzel regains his ring and joins Marth intending to end the war. After the war concludes, Etzel disappears and travels the world over the years. Before the War of Heroes After his travels, Etzel journeys to Khadein and remains there for a time being. During his time there, Wendell is suspicious of an appearance of a Heretic Bishop somewhere in the outskirts of Khadein and requests Merric to investigate. Merric is accompanied by his friend and rival, Arlen, and Linde, who also happened to have returned to Khadein at the time. Once Etzel heard of this, he volunteers himself due to having ties with Khadein and being indebted to them, and joins up with the group on the investigation. Upon arriving to their destination, Etzel is concerned that the team is only assembled of mages, and notes that they should proceed carefully. After the investigation concludes, the team discovers that the dark bishops that served under Gharnef in the previous war were trying to resurrect him, with Arlen being the only one witnessing that Gharnef has returned. New Mystery of the Emblem After the investigation requested by Wendell had concluded, Etzel chose to remain in Khadein. When the War of Heroes began, Etzel heard rumors that Marth had turned against the kingdom of Archanea, and he liberated Grust and Macedon, whom they were up against. When the Altean Army were heading towards Khadein, being pursued by Astram's Archanean Mercenary squad, Etzel could not sit out of this war and volunteered to join the ranks of Khadein to stop the Altean Army. When meeting Marth on the battlefield, he couldn't believed the person that Marth has become and asks him if he still wished to bring peace to the world. When Marth gives him his answer, Etzel believes that Marth speaks truly to his words, and joins his cause until war is ended. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Clear Chapter 17 with 15 or fewer units to unlock Chapter 17x. Etzel is a foe in this chapter. To unlock him, complete the chapter without killing him. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |0% |30% |40% |40% |20% |0% |30% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment He appears as an enemy unit in Chapter 9. Have Marth speak to him. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |0% |40% |60% |50% |40% |30% |40% |} Support Relationships Supports *Arlen Supported by *Kris *Marth *Arlen Overall Compared to fellow tome-wielders, Etzel boasts amazing defense and resistance base stats, while having greater growths to easily outpace other mages in those areas. However, he will most likely end up with lower speed than other potential mages and may struggle to Double Attack on higher difficulties. Etzel is recruitable in Chapter 9 and has a high enough tome level to be a worthy user of Excalibur. Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats *'''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Endings Shadow Dragon '''Spell Slinger The spell slinger Etzel vanished after the war as quickly as he came. His wanderings took him around the world for years to come. New Mystery of the Emblem Spell Slinger After the war, Etzel resumed his travels, as if looking for something he had lost. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Etzel is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Etzel is the name of the King of the Huns in the Nibelungenlied, an epic medieval German poem that retells the historic downfall of the Germanic Burgundians. It is also identified as another name of the historical Atilla the Hun. Trivia *Etzel is the only recruitable character of the Sorcerer class in the Archanea series, excluding reclassed characters. *Etzel's late wife shares the same name as Ursula from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, who is also a Magic User and at the game's end, deceased. *Etzel is quite similar to Canas from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, who is also a married dark magic user with a monocle. Gallery B13-079HN artwork.png B13-080N artwork.png B13-079HN.png|Etzel as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-080N.png|Etzel as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:EtzelFE12.PNG|Etzel as he appears in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters